


Guntram

by KAWebb



Series: Addergoole: Ursula and Olivia [2]
Category: Addergoole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAWebb/pseuds/KAWebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this we meet Ursula and Olivia's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guntram

Guntram dropped his mask for the first time in fifteen years and breathed a sigh of relief. Since the day he found out that his human lover was pregnant his life had changed in ways he could never have imagined. He'd never meant for it to happen, but it had, so he'd made difficult choices back then, choices that wouldn't have been made in any other circumstances. It meant, for the first time in his life, he'd had to tell a human what he was, because she'd needed to know what her children could become. The look on her face when she saw his real form was one he'd never forget. Every time he thought of having another lover, a safe lover, he'd remembered her face and decided that it wasn't worth it.  
That was why Guntram had raised his children. His two beautiful daughters, who were finally going to learn what it was like to be Ellehemaei. It was a risk, sending them to Addergoole, especially as it was something he'd heard about from a friend of a friend of a friend and didn't really know all that much about it. Keeping them home was more of a risk, really, but he knew they might end up hating him for keeping secrets from him. He shook his head. Ursula was the one who was more likely to hate him, while Olivia would forgive him.

Olivia wasn't a name Guntram would have given his child, but he'd wanted at least one of them to have some connection to their mother. He had no idea why she had chosen to name Olivia, because she had looked less human than Ursula, and he never would. After the two girls were signed over to him he travelled across the country. It wasn't until he was far away from the human who knew what he was that he felt safe. A couple of days later he realised exactly what he had taken on. Having children for the first time in... he didn't know how old he was any longer... a couple of hundred years, at least, was an interesting experience.

Now that they were gone Guntram missed them. He stood in the doorway of the room that had been theirs and looked at the things they had chosen to leave behind. Sighing, he wondered whether they would come back to get them or if he'd have to send them. They'd both left all their old textbooks, which was something they would never need again, but he would keep them until they decided they wanted to get rid of them. With one last glance around he left the room and closed the door behind him.


End file.
